


I wood not leaf you

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dendrophilia, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean learns about a new side to Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I wood not leaf you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 31 of Kinktober: Dendrophilia (It was free choice today!)
> 
> I was gonna do Bestiality but didn't have enough time to do it well, so trees instead. Thank you to everyone who followed along, to new and old readers for joining me this Kinktober! I appreciate all of you.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy!

“You know, trees are as important as bees.”

Dean resists the urge to roll his eyes. He's heard about the bees so many times that he can quote Cas in his sleep. Now it's trees.

Still, the hunt was successful and the rogue vamp was dead. Sam and Jack were already on their way back to the Bunker in Cas' car (no way Dean was driving that thing) and they'd better keep their promise of making pulled beef for dinner.

Dean looks at the forest that surrounds them. “I don't know man, sure, the whole oxygen, carbo, photosynthesis is neat and all but it's _trees._ ” He slams into Cas' back.

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean rubs at his nose, more out of habit than it actually hurting.

Cas looks to his right and starts walking.

“Cas?”

It's obvious that Cas ignores him on purpose and Dean has no fucking idea why. He sighs and follows after Cas, trampling down leaves and dead twigs. Have an angel as a boyfriend they said. It would be fun they said. No one had actually said that and Dean loved Cas to death but sometimes he could be infuriating.

Cas stands in front of a huge oak tree with thick roots that dig deep underground. Most branches rise to the sky as if trying to touch the sun quite literally but there are branches that stretch out to the side too.

As Dean approaches, he realizes that Cas is not only looking at the tree, he's touching it. And there is something with that touch, how Cas strokes the bark and the deep ridges slowly and how his hand trembles slightly.

Dean recognizes that movement from when Cas strokes Dean's _wood._

Cas _likes_ trees.

Dean licks his lips and walks up to Cas slowly like he's a fucking deer he's trying not to spook. “So you like trees...”

Cas stops stroking the bark.

“You like _like_ trees.”

Cas turns to face Dean. He opens his mouth to speak but decides to nod instead.

“I mean – uh, that's cool. Totally unexpected but if trees give you wood...” Dean smiles but it falters when he notices that Cas has his eyes downcast. He immediately feels bad.

Dean grabs Cas' hand and kisses him softly on the cheek. “It's alright Cas, it's OK. I'm just surprised is all, nothing else. Hell, do you even _know_ what we do in the bedroom? I woodn't leaf you over this.”

Cas looks up and a small smile pulls at his lips. “I should hope so, since I'm the one that most often is in control and responsible for inflicting all those planned activities on you.”

The oak tree stands there behind them. “So, what about this tree? Does it... have nice leaves? Is the bark just rough enough? How about them thick branches?”

“Don't get too snarky, Dean,” Cas says but Dean smiles because he can hear the relief in Cas' voice. “I'll... show you.”

Cas' hands go up and down the bark, fingers trembling. They catch on the uneven surface and soon he presses himself against the bark and sighs. Cas jumps up on one of the lower, thicker branches and straddles it.

For a few seconds, Dean thinks that Cas is just resting but then he catches the small movements as Cas moves his hips and the soft sighs that escape him. Cas is humping the tree with almost infinitesimal movements.

Cas' hands go to something round, and Dean takes a few steps forward just to see better. A smooth tree stump juts out from the branch in front of Cas' and he strokes it lovingly. His thumb moves over it and Cas moans softly.

Dean is awestruck at the scene in front of him. He touches his cock, and finds it rock hard.

Cas looks at him then, as if to ask if he gets it.

“Yeah, Cas, I think... yeah. “ Dean nods instead and maybe Cas sees that as permission, a go-ahead, that things are cool because he unzips his pants, fiddles with the buttons before touching his own leg.

The pants lands at Dean's feet. “Cheater, “ Dean says.

Cas shrugs and pulls down his underwear. His cock is jutting out proudly as he rises up slightly.

“You need lube?” Dean whispers but it dies on a moan. Holy fucking shit, Cas is so hot and he can't believe that he's witnessing this, that he's allowed to.

Cas shakes his head. “Grace still works, you know.”

Slowly, Cas lowers himself down on the tree stump until he's flush with the branch.

Dean's heart pounds wildly like it's ready to burst out of his chest if his cock doesn't explode first. Without even being aware of it, his cock is out and in his hand. Dean starts stroking his aching length up and down.

Cas' moan brings him back to this surreal reality but he can't deny that there is something beautiful – and totally hot – with Cas just letting go.

Cas moves up and down and fucks the tree stump.

The sight of that smooth stump of wood going in and out of Cas is too much. Dean moves closer and Cas accommodates his curiosity by widening his legs. His cock juts up proudly, hard and angry but it's the sight of the rough wood disappearing inside Cas' ass that has Dean all hot and bothered.

Dean squeezes his head and rubs pre-come all over his cock. He can feel his balls tighten.“Holy shit, Cas.”

Cas pants softly and grabs his cock, stroking his hard length while his other hand presses down on the ridges of the tree trunk as he moves. Soon, Cas is lost in the rhythm and when he comes, cum shooting out of him with that big tree stump lodged in between his cheeks, Dean explodes.

His hand is sticky with come but he can't stop stroking to the scene of Cas still being impaled by a tree.

Finally, Cas eases off the tree, a shy smile on his face again. His cheeks are flushed and he looks gorgeous. “I hope I didn't scare you away...”

Dean shakes his head and pulls Cas in for a kiss. “No way in hell, Cas.”

As they continue their walk back to the car, sometime later, Dean says. “You know, Cas, I think we have a nice tree outside of the Bunker.”

Cas laughs. “That's good to know.”

Dean turns serious. “I just.. gotta ask you something, Cas...”

“Yes, Dean.”

“What type of tree fits in your hand?”

Cas already rolls his eyes as Dean grins. “A palm tree.”

Dean grabs Cas' hands. “It was a good one, you know it. Let's go, now Cas. Bees and trees are important but so is food, and I'm fucking starving.”


End file.
